Gus is a spy
by Druida
Summary: Rookwood no es uno de los veintiocho, pero aun así tiene motivos de sobra como para saber que juntar el mundo mágico con el muggle tiene consecuencias nefastas. Para Mirkran.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Mirkran, quién quería una historia sobre Augustus Rookwood siendo espía. La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribirla, tenía muchísimas ideas. Y según seguía, me di cuenta de que iba a tener que acortar o no podría publicarla. El título era una broma mía que al final me ha ido gustando.

Y, por cierto, a todos los interesados me gustaría hablaros de pequeña iniciativa que estoy haciendo para agradecer a la gente que se molesta en dejar un review. Es el ficteo'16, el sorteo de un fic 'a medida' que haré a principios del año que viene. Si os interesa, tenéis las bases en mi perfil.

Y dicho todo esto:

* * *

 **GUS IS A SPY**

* * *

Cuando se encontró a la auror Corcoran y a la media docena de patrulleros mágicos esperándole a la salida del Departamento de Misterios, Gus no se sorprendió. Visto con perspectiva, habían tardado mucho en descubrirle. Era enero del 82.

—Augustus Rookwood, está detenido por colaboracionismo con Quién-tú-ya-sabes, práctica de magia negra, adulteración de documentos oficiales y espionaje —dijo Corcoran dando un paso al frente. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, como si acabara de darse una carrera.

—Apuesto que ahora te sientes como una estúpida, Elisa.

* * *

Habría sido muy fácil echarle la culpa a su madre. O, más bien, a su padre. Ese bastardo jamás intentó escucharla. Encontrársela la muñeca favorita de Livia al fondo de la bañera, a Livia desatendida en su cunita y a ella tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza en el regazo de un jovencísimo Gus, y llorando desconsoladamente que no había sido capaz de salvarla puso el broche final a ocho años de lo que él entendía como sinsentidos. A pesar de que dijo que «mamá va a ponerse bien», la versión de Brynn Rookwood (de soltera Selwyn, de los veintiocho. Lo suficientemente insensata como para casarse con un foráneo) que volvió a casa no era más que una sombra difusa. La primera vez que Gus vio a alguien ser besado por un dementor, comprendió que aquello era lo que los muggles le habían hecho a su madre: le habían sorbido el alma.

No era que Gus se considerase un partidario de la violencia. No entonces, con treinta años y un buen puesto en el Ministerio (otra cosa sería veinte años después, cansado y furioso con la sociedad que lo encarceló). Quizá tuviera que contener las ganas de aparecerse frente a la nueva casa de su padre y romperle la nariz de tanto en tanto. Frente a su nueva esposa y sus nuevos hijos. Pero aquello estaba justificado. Era él el que llevaba flores a la tumba de Livia cada año, por su cumpleaños. Y el que se encargaba de que Brynn Rookwood estuviera cuidada y atendida después de lo que su padre le hizo.

Pero sería injusto y simplificar el problema. Sí, odiaba a su padre. Sí, había infancias mucho mejores que escuchar a su padre llamar a su madre «loca» cuando, como comprendió años después, su madre estaba prediciendo en sus episodios su propio y funesto futuro. Pero cuando Rabastan Lestrange colocó el pañuelo en su mano

(solo un crío, no debía haber llegado a la veintena. Y tenía aquella sonrisa prepotente y la barbilla alta, como si ya fuera el dueño el mundo),

no había excusa que valiese.

(El pañuelo, con un punto negro dibujado en sus esquinas. Que no decía nada y prometía todo).

Había sido él y no otro el que le había seguido fuera del Atrio y había escuchado sus palabras. Medias promesas perdidas de un niño a un hombre, sobre poder y respeto. Sobre pureza. Innecesarias y que pitaban contra sus oídos.

Gus había vivido de primera mano lo que significaba el permitir que hijos de muggles entraran en su sociedad; las consecuencias de los matrimonios mixtos. No se consideraba una persona violenta, pero tampoco era tan necio como para negarse a usar una herramienta cuando se la ponían delante.

—¿A qué hora y cuándo?

Rabastan sonrió.

(Era octubre del 74. Una semana después, la marca estaba en su antebrazo).

* * *

El Señor Tenebroso quiso conocerlo antes de marcarlo. No fue en un cementerio ni en una mansión abandonada, no había tormenta ni un acantilado. Era una casa normal y corriente, ajena al dramatismo y el espectáculo del que su propio dueño hacía gala con su nombre y su aspecto. Era un magnético, alto y seguro. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, un tinte rojizo que le puso los pelos de punta.

El Señor Tenebroso era un caso de manual de los efectos de las artes oscuras sobre la carne. Aunque, analizándolo detenidamente, era sorprendente el control sobre sí mismo que era capaz de mantener. No había temblores ni tics y, cuando se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa entre magos encapuchados, todos aquellos hombres impresionantes hicieron una breve inclinación.

Gus estaba nervioso. Tenía que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no removerse en su asiento o mirar todo el tiempo a Rabastan. Solo sabía que era él porque le había visto ponerse la máscara y ocultar su cabello cobrizo bajo la capucha. Él no estaba tapado. Estaba expuesto, en inferioridad numérica y con uno de los hombres más poderosos del último siglo a unos metros de distancia.

Quizá no había sido la mejor de las decisiones, pensándolo fríamente.

—Rookwood será nuestro enlace con el Ministerio —dijo. Su voz era suave y carente de emoción. Varias cabezas volvieron a girarse hacia él y, esta vez, no lo aguantó más y pasó una mano por su cabello—. Sed cálidos con él.

Gus asintió levemente, como saludo.

Alguien resopló y soltó una risita floja, llena de burla. Una mujer, comprendió con cierta sorpresa. La idea de que su madre (una versión de ella, más joven y todavía con su alma dentro de su cuerpo) entre aquellos magos le puso las tripas del revés.

—No te preocupes —añadió—. Los irás conociendo con el tiempo.

No hacía falta ser adivino para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Aún no era de fiar. Pero si se quedaba, si seguía el juego, lo sería. Así que asintió de nuevo. No hacía falta que nadie dijera las consecuencias de no jugarlo.

—Bien. Supongo que Rabastan ya te habrá dicho por qué estamos interesados en ti. Por qué yo, personalmente, estoy interesado en ti.

No respondió. No hacía falta. La pausa no era para que respondiera, era una pausa dramática. El destino de su madre y hermana habían salido en el periódico

(Gus todavía recordaba los murmullos que le acompañaron cuando entró aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor. Las miradas incómodas. A un par de prefectos acercándose rápidamente para llevarlo hasta su jefe de casa, el profesor Foss),

y, aunque habían pasado cerca de veinte años, si alguien seguía recordando el suceso debía de ser aquella gente. No necesitaba mirar debajo de sus máscaras que había más gente de los veintiocho que Rabastan Lestrange.

—Tu posición dentro del Ministerio nos es muy útil.

También estaba aquello.

»En fin, un buen amigo mío se ha metido en un pequeño lío legal que pretendemos solucionar con tu influencia. A Lestrange, Lestrange padre —añadió y los magos que estaban a su alrededor rieron—, le han sustraído un artefacto mágico que, por las normas puritanas de nuestro queridísimo Primer Ministro, pueden costarle una pequeña fortuna y una desagradable estancia en Azkaban. Eso sin contar con que ese artefacto es de mi pertenencia y pretendo recuperarlo.

—Yo no tengo acceso a los objetos incautados. No trabajo en ese departamento.

Las cabezas se giraron hacia él y el Señor Tenebroso esbozó una sonrisa. Debajo de su piel cetrina, sus dientes eran blanquecinos e iguales. Como el de las estrellas que solían salir en los programas de televisión que veía de pequeño.

—Oh, señor, Rookwood, ¿y qué hace exactamente usted? —El tono de voz era medido, pero el peligro vibraba. Rabastan, a su lado, le dio un puntapié.

«Podría decírtelo, pero entonces tendría que matarte» no era una respuesta que uno pudiera dar en una mesa como aquella, por mucho que fuera un chascarrillo habitual en el Departamento de Misterios. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que podré conseguirlo.

—Tal y como esperaba.

* * *

Gus había pensado en cómo hacerlo. Se había pasado toda la noche bocarriba, mirando al techo de su diminuto apartamento. A decir verdad, en aquellos años no había llegado a conocer en profundidad los secretos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Como inefable, su trabajo le había llevado en más de una ocasión directamente las puertas de la Patrulla Mágica. O de los aurores. Pero, jamás había pasado de la entrada.

Y no valía cualquier cosa.

No podía sacar la varita y cruzar el pasillo de lado a lado. Se suponía que tenía una fachada que mantener. Dudaba que el Señor Tenebroso fuera especialmente amigable con él después de perder esa posición.

Así que, por muchas idas y venidas que le había dado, no había sido capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión final.

El martes, pasó tres veces por delante del pasillo. El miércoles empujó la puerta de aurores y preguntó por Butler (de vacaciones. Acababa de ser papá). El jueves Rabastan apareció en su puerta con el ceño fruncido y un ultimatum.

(Y, de verdad, Rabastan era poco más que un niño y no había derecho a que consiguiera hacerle sentir avergonzado y un poco nervioso por su falta de progreso).

El viernes se pasó gran parte de la mañana recolectando sus penas en la cafetería del Ministerio. Tirando y viendo cómo volvía a deslizarse dentro del agua caliente la bolsita de té, cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre él.

—Ey.

Levantó la mirada y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa. Era una mujer, una auror. Llevaba el cabello oscuro corto y el uniforme de auror perfectamente planchado. Gus la había visto rondar en más de una ocasión por el Ministerio.

—Hola —saludó.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Gus asintió. Ella arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se sentó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Gus aguantó el aliento, su madre jamás se lo habría permitido; ni siquiera tras que su padre la llevara a los medimagos muggles—. Soy Elisa.

—Augustus Rookwood —respondió alargando la mano. Ella la apretó y sonrió en un gesto un poco nervioso. Las comisuras de su boca temblaron un momento. ´

—Lo sé —dijo—. Te he visto por el departamento.

Gus notó como los colores le subían a las mejillas. Entreabrió los labios para negarlo. Para decirle que se estaba equivocando. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

No podía... Era demasiado pronto.

Ella ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa.

—Verás, —La sonrisa se escurrió y se removió en su asiento—, yo quería... Me preguntaba —se corrigió mojándose nerviosa los labios—, me preguntaba si querrías tomar alguna vez algo alguna vez. Esta noche, ¿sales a la misma hora que todo el mundo?

Gus la observó. Elisa era guapa, aunque cuando sonreía enseñaba mucho las encías. Llevaba unos pendientes grandes y redondos, probablemente muy poco reglamentarios; muy muggles.

El «no» danzó entre sus labios. En su lugar:

—Te lo diría, pero entonces tendría que matarte.

Elisa sonrió.

* * *

El artefacto, en realidad, fue mucho más fácil de recuperar de lo que podía haber pensado. Elisa (Corcoran, a Gus no le sonaba a un nombre mago) no necesitaba mucho incentivo para beber. O quizá era un reflejo a cuando se ponía nerviosa. No parecía saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos y no dejaba de pasarlas por la mesa, de agarrar su vaso o de alargarlas para tocar el antebrazo de Gus.

La primera vez que lo hizo, Gus había tenido que contener un respingo y apartarla de un manotazo. Aún no había nada allí, pero era difícil contener la ansiedad. La emoción.

Elisa hablaba y hablaba y, cuando le dejaba a él hablar, le miraba de una forma un poco rara. Gus no era del tipo de chico que quedaba en bares con mujeres. Conocía la sociedad de su madre lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué era lo que debía hacer: el día que quisiera asentar la cabeza, se buscaría una buena esposa. No una mujer que llevara pendientes muggles, abriera tanto la boca al reír y no dejara de tocarle el brazo a pesar de no conocerlo.

Pero Elisa era útil.

Se había dado cuenta en cuanto se había sentado frente a él con aquel uniforme tan ridículamente bien planchado. Y él no era tan estúpido como para rechazarla.

En realidad toda la noche había llevado a aquel momento. Elisa dejando escapar un suspiro melodramático de más y apoyando la mejilla contra su puño, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y tú?

Gus arqueó una de sus cejas y ella bufó una risa queda.

—No seas imbécil. Nada determinado.

—Vale, vale. Es... sorprendentemente aburrido.

—Ni de coña.

—No te haces ni una idea. Cuando te reclutan estás tan contento, porque, literalmente, es la cosa más emocionante a la que te puedes dedicar. ¡Inefable! ¡Uuuh!

Elisa rio.

»Muy lejos de la realidad. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo largo de su jarra de cerveza—. La mayor parte del tiempo estamos investigando.

—¿Investigando qué?

Gus la miró largamente, intentando poner una expresión pensativa. Los ojos de ella brillaron de anticipación, sabiéndose victoriosa. Creyéndoselo.

—Teorías mágicas, mayormente. Ya te digo: no es emocionante.

»Es como volver a estudiar para tus EXTASIS, pero sin expectativas de acabar algún día para irte a beber con tus amigos.

—Oh.

—Nada como el trabajo de auror, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Las cosas llevan unos años moviditas.

—Quién tú ya sabes —dijo Gus.

—Quién tú ya sabes —confirmó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y las cosas cada vez se ponen peor. todas las semanas hay algún ataque y... los chicos de internacionales apenas dan a basto. Parece que todos los jodidos magos del país han olvidado que meter objetos de contrabando (especialmente si son artilugios de magia negra) está prohibido. —Gus se incorporó un poco en la silla, intentando controlar la emoción—. No veas cómo tenemos el departamento.

—Tiene que ser emocionante.

—Lo es. —Elisa sonrió. Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y hacía un rato que arrastraba las palabras.

No podía haber mejor momento.

—¿Y si me los enseñas tendrías que matarme? —preguntó en voz baja.

Elisa soltó una carcajada fuerte y varios de los parroquianos de su alrededor giraron sus cabezas para mirarlos.

—Dioses —farfulló quitándose una lágrima—. Los inefables tenéis un problema con el secretismo.

Gus sonrió de medio lado.

—Te tengo que confesar que siempre fui un poco... aficionado a los inventos que hace la gente. Siempre me emociona cuando nos pasáis algún objeto confiscado para que lo analicemos.

Elisa frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Porque yo podría enseñarte los del departamento.

Gus parpadeó, intentando hacerse el sorprendido.

—Lo decía de broma —mintió.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Pero aun así, podría.

—Merlín, Elisa, podría besarte —dijo sin sentirlo. Elisa se ruborizó ligeramente y pasó una mano por su cabello, ligeramente incómoda.

—Hazlo. Pago yo esta última —añadió levantándose, como si la conversación hubiera pasado el punto en el que se encontraba cómoda con ella.

Gus no se movió hasta que la vio regresar entre la multitud y la siguió fuera del local. Ella ni siquiera se giró hacia él. Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció tras un fuerte «pof». Gus agitó sus manos en el aire antes de seguirla, esperando no perder el temple.

Una vez dentro, Gus se dejó guiar por el Ministerio. De noche apenas había gente, un par de bedeles a los que saludaron quietamente. Como si tuvieran miedo de romper la magia del lugar. Había sombras por todas partes y cuando Elisa abrió de un empujón la puerta de la oficina de aurores, el corazón de Gus ya le latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Esta es mi mesa —dijo señalando uno de los escritorios. Había un mapa bastante grande de Escocia y el norte de Inglaterra con varios pines y fotografías. En varias de ellas se podía ver la marca tenebrosa flotando. Gus la miró, ciertamente encandilado—. Estamos destinados a atrapar al máximo de ellos que podamos —dijo girando la cabeza hacia él y sonriendo—. Prevenir las muertes es mucho más difícil que atraparles después. Desgraciadamente.

Gus no dijo nada. Sabía que él no se iba a ver envuelto en ninguno de aquellos ataques. Al menos, no de manera inmediata. Su posición era demasiado valiosa. Así que sonrió, observando el mapa e intentando encontrar algún patrón. No había ninguno.

—Suerte con eso —murmuró sin sentirlo. Elisa sonrió—. Venga, que te enseño lo otro.

Atravesó la oficina, pasando por delante de mesas repletas de pergaminos, mapas, y fotografías de sospechosos, y se detuvo frente a una puerta completamente anómala.

—Y aquí está el depósito de objetos incautados por el cuerpo de aurores. —Giró el pomo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara—. Tenemos una caja con un montón de ellos descartados. Ya sabes, juicios nulos y nadie reclamándolos de vuelta. Están esperando que los mandemos a archivo definitivo, pero nunca parece haber tiempo. Quizá te puedas quedar con alguno.

Gus la siguió. La estancia era pequeña y, a pesar de la hora, las ventanas del departamento dejaban pasar una fuerte luz diurna. Cientos de objetos se amontonaban en las estanterías. Algunos eran muggles, otros eran artilugios cuyo uso era un completo misterio para él y otros eran adornos y pequeñas obras de arte.

Elisa caminó directamente hacia el final de la sala, dejándolo medio solo. Echó un último vistazo hacia donde ella estaba antes de girarse hacia las estanterías. Era una estatuilla de oro de un señor cabezón, de nariz gruesa y chata y enormes pendientes. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho desnudo y un pene de tamaño ridículo completaba la estampa. Gus giró la cabeza una vez más hacia donde había estado. Utilizó su varita para crear una copia y, a sabiendas de que podía ser peligrosa, utilizó su capa para envolverla.

Cuando se giró. Elisa estaba caminando con él con una radio azul entre las manos.

—Está encantada para responder a los programas de radio que coge —explicó ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa débil.

Gus intentó devolvérsela, mientras alargaba la mano para cogerla.

—Es un sitio increíble.

—Sí. Y peligroso, no hace falta decir que no toques nada, ¿verdad?

Gus sonrió.

—No, no hará falta. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

La siguiente vez que se reunieron, Rabastan tenía para él una túnica y una máscara.

* * *

 _fin._


End file.
